


An old friend (WIP)

by HappyKat



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyKat/pseuds/HappyKat
Summary: SummaryA girl found to be young illumis "Friend" is kicked out and moves to meteor city and makes friends with a young boy named chrollo lucifer
Relationships: Self insert/Oc insert
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Going home

I cry as I’m kicked out of the garden. “I didn’t even get a goodbye hug from him…. Welp…” I say as I rub the mark on my forehead. “Mabey I can stay with chrolo for a while…” I pop in my earbuds and try not to cry and hear banging on those same huge doors I could always open with ease Knowing I could never be let in again. “Konakichi come out now…” I say as my emotion demon spawns behind me. ([Defonition]: Emotion demons are the embodiment of all your emotions gathered into one bean and express all your emotions with no embarrassment at VERY high intensity.) “Hello!” Konakichi says and she wipes my tears from her face. “Hey, Kona…” I say as I sniffle and wipe more tears from my red face. “Hey it’s alright!” she says as she flares her huge black wings. “I’m only twelve and they almost kill me…” I tell her as my face starts to clear up. “That’s the zoldyics for you! You can never be too careful around those crazy people!” She says trying to not get me even more upset. “I’m going to call chrolo you should come back in my seal for now,” I say pointing to the mark on my forehead “Ughhhh! Fine!” Konakichi says as she disappears when I blink. I call chrolo and he picks up as I hear his mother washing the plates in the sink. “Uhm… Hey, chro it’s me… Again…” I say trying to hide the wipers from when I cried "where are you!" chrolo yelled at the top of his lungs "I’m at the entrance of the … House… Can you come to pick me up?" chrolo sighs and picks the phone back up “I’ll have to bring my mom and you know how she feels about your demon…” He says right before he hangs up. I assume he’s coming to pick me up so I wait an hour before he gets there. “Hey, I say as we drive off to his parent’s old junk of a house (considering he’s poor and all but that’s not important).

Ten years later and I’m still living with chrolo and his mom. They’re nice people but Kona lives in the basement so shes not (Finger quotes) Not Infecting me with hellish properties. Chros moms word, not his or mine…. Chrolo is also the leader of The Spiders.  
He’s not around the house anymore and his mom is always out so Kona is never in the basement anymore. When chrolo does come around he whines about how Hisoka won’t stop bothering him about this kid named gon that I don’t really like either. Huge rainbow-colored tears roll down my face as chrolo leaves for the second time this year knowing I will be alone again. Nothing has happened to me in the last years so let’s jump to now. Its four years later and he still hasn’t come back. I have something to look forward to! The auction! I just got enough money for a pass and I’m really excited! Now, back to the story.

“Hey Kona,” I say as she comes back from hunting. “What’s up!” she yells from the kitchen as she cuts up some pig. I get a call “Hey!” “Hello~” I hear Hisoka say as I cringe to his voice. “What do you want?” “Chrollo will be at the auction~” “WHAT?!”  
“You heard me~” He hangs up….

It,s now a week later... I'm scared as I park my car and show them my pass... "That hairstyle Looks... Familiar" I say I park Behind the car in front of me. Its been 14 years and I haven't seen him since we were 14... God, that group "The spiders" were so tacky but... I heard about them lately... I sigh as I sit in a huge room filled with... Ugh.. my luck... MEN... And I'm wearing this??? I think as I sit down (She is wearing what looks like a black bathing suit with sleeves to the top of her armpits and a skirt connected at her waist that is clear-black and is only on one side). I hear the alarm and they tell us to stay inside. Of course, me being well, Me! I ran to the rooftop. "I knew it!" I say as I start dancing to the music I thought I heard inside. "so beautiful..." I say I lay on the roof falling and not minding the concrete. "I hear screaming from below me... "Huh?" I say as I swing to the level below me. I freeze. My face turns bright red as I'm face to face with chrollo as he was standing at the edge. Not even a second passes and he hugs me. Him being Taller than me by six inches (don't ask how I know) he had to dip to my level. My face bright red I hug back and we stay there for what seems like forever.


	2. Love is like a Web of thoughts there's no way out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro finally finds out she is in love and tries to hide it from the troupe member as they slowly figure out chrollo feels the same

We stay there for ages and I wind my hand around the back of his neck and never leave for what seems to be hours. I get surprised when he starts to cry and he gets up. "Nice to see you!" he says wiping the tears off his face. "Ye-yeah!" I stutter as I finally see his hazel-brown eyes and stare as he smiles at me again for what seems to be ages. I shutter by saying "I-I Uhm..." He giggles "The hell is so funny?" I ask looking at him bent over dyeing of laughter. "Y-Your so god damn short!" He yells out. " CHRO I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT HERE AND THROW THAT GOD DAMN BOOK OUT THIS WINDOW!" 


End file.
